


You're Kinda Like My Idol

by jarediscronchtastic



Series: o n e s h o t s [9]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is famous jeez, Evan has a huge crush, Evan likes jazz dance but not all jazz dance, Fluffy, IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING, M/M, Oneshot, Oneshot request, Professional dancer! AU, Treebros, i can't tag, sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarediscronchtastic/pseuds/jarediscronchtastic
Summary: For enjolras_lexa , the professional dancer au you requested!---For years, Evan has admired his old classmate, Connor Murphy, watching as he became a celebrity, inspiring him to become just like him.When he learns about the opportunity to actually get the chance to dance by his side, Evan decides to travel to NYC to audition for being Connor's dance partner...





	You're Kinda Like My Idol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enjolras_lexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolras_lexa/gifts).



Ever since I was young, I was obsessed with the all-famous Connor Murphy.  I went to school with him, when we were little, but by middle school, he was noticed by some company and was asked to do a commercial where he was to dance.  Apparently, his parents had enlisted him in a bunch of dance classes over the years, so when he did the simple dance sequence they gave him, he put his own unique twist on it and made all of America swoon.  

  


Next thing you know, he's being hired for all sorts of things; commercials, modeling shoots, even some minor roles in theatre.

  


So, naturally, since I saw that dark-haired boy literally dance his way into everyone’s hearts, I became inspired.  I worked hard, harder than I ever have before, just to reach his level of perfection.

  


I thought I never would come close.

  


But then something gave me a bit of hope.

  


Just yesterday, Jared sent me a link to a site that screamed: “DANCE WITH AMERICA’S STAR DANCER- CONNOR MURPHY!”  When I clicked on the link, I assumed it would be some cheap reality show thing, I don't know, but when I read it, I realised just how badly I wanted this. 

  


A chance to be on a real-live stage in fucking  _ New York City _ with my idol, Connor Murphy.  All I had to do was audition, and I could spend weeks, hell, maybe  _ months _ , side-by-side with  _ him _ !  Not to mention doing performances for  _ real  _ audiences, people actually  _ paying  _ to see us!

  


Yeah.  Well, that was a nice dream while it lasted.  

  


Even scrapping together the money to get there was a hassle.  And that was just the start of it…

  


As soon as I enter the theatre, I see crowds of very athletic-looking people, quite young as well, nothing like my 27-year old ass.  So, my luck has dropped from 0 to -1000.  _ Fuck _ .

  


Hours go by as I watch people filter into the theatre one-by-one as they do their auditions.  I lean against the wall as I sit on the floor, mentally going over my routine.  _ It's going to be fine, it's a piece you know by heart, it's all good _ .

  


I'm one of the last few left in the theatre, and a young woman comes out and waves to me, telling me to come in.

  


I feel eyes on me as I walk down the side of the house to the little steps to the stage as I take a deep breath.

  
  


When I finally manage to lift my eyes from the smooth wooden stage floor, my heart leaps into my throat as I stare right at him, right in those icy blue eyes.   _ There's no way I can perform now!  Not with him watching! Jesus, this whole thing is to dance with him, why should I get distracted so early on? _  Another shuddering breath.  “Ahem. Ah, um, my name is Evan Hansen… and I, uh… I've prepared a dance for today.  Um, I'm trained in jazz dance… so.. uh..”  _ shit, breathe! _  “So th-the song I selected to dance to is ‘Howl’ by Florence and the Machine…”  _ As if I couldn’t be any more fucking typical _ .

  


I watch Connor and who I guess is the director of this thing raise their eyebrows in surprise.  I can practically hear their thoughts: ‘ _ Bold choice for someone who looks like Bambi! _ ’  Well, at least that's what Jared said when I told him my idea.  I need to stop listening to Jared one of these days.

  


“Ready whenever you are,” the director nods.

  


Gulping, I press play to my phone, letting the song blast the beginning chords with a slightly tinny sound as I get ready.

  


As soon as the lyrics start, I'm all alone.  I'm in my own world, a world of darkness and music and beauty, of dance and the fluid motion of my limbs in the air, the way my cotton shirt hugs my body tight, the sweat I can feel forming on my forehead.  The way my feet pound against the stage. I don't even have to think about it; it's like the dance is embedded in me, coded in my DNA. It's just me and the music right now.

  


And of course, just as soon as it started, it ends.  I try to catch my breath, but make it less obvious that my throat is burning as I attempt to discreetly gasp for air.  

  


I expect frowns, or, hell, maybe even an  _ impressed  _ look!  But Connor hardly bats an eyelash, and the director gives me a big, shiny fake smile.  “Thank you, Evan.”

  


_ Code for: you're screwed, kid.  I can see right through you, you're only here because you want to bang the main attraction, not because you give a shit about dancing like half the people here do _ .

  


Well, see, that's not true.  I do care about dancing. But I also really care about fooling around in a dressing room with Connor Murphy.  Who the hell can blame me? He's  _ hot _ !

  


I give a slight and awkward bow, then head back to the main room I was in, and I dig out my water bottle.  Chugging it down, I slump down in a bench, knowing I messed it up.  _ Whatever _ .  I glance outside, seeing it's now pouring.  _  Lovely _ .   _ And I don't even have an umbrella _ .  I decide I'll wait for the rain to pass.

  


Not even ten minutes later, the door opens, and I sit up, attentive.  The director comes out alone, Mr. Harris, as I've learned his name is from the bits of chatter I've picked up, scans the room, and points to a handful of people, and then… me.

  


Shocked, I stand with shaky legs and follow the half a dozen other people back into the theatre.

  


“You all were our top picks.  So, to narrow it down, we've decided that each of you will dance alongside Connor as he does a unique piece each time, and see if your dancing can compliment his own.  If you two work together, it is likely you'll earn the spot. Got it?”

  


We all nod.   _ This is… kind of insane, actually.  Like something on TV! _

  


I watch the three people before me, two females and one male, all graceful and beautiful dancers.  My gut twists tighter with nerves.  _ Why did I bother showing up here?  I know I'm not going to get it- _

  


“Mr. Hansen, you're up!”

  


I bite my lip as I scurry to the stage.   _ Oh my god, I'm right on the same stage as him!   _ He looks so relaxed, still a bit bored.  I'm not surprised, he could dance circles around all of us  _ combined _ and yet he's doing this anyway.  Or maybe it wasn't his choice to have a bunch of random people audition to be his dance partner, and he got stuck with this.

  


As soon as he sees me, he offers me a slight smile, to which I return, butterflies flitting in my stomach.

  


Connor mouths “three, two, one,” as the music starts.  I watch his slender yet muscular body sway and twirl, illuminating his strong body beneath that tight all-black outfit.

  


Soon, I find myself joining in.  Doing a mirror image at some points, at other times, I do something completely different than him.  He leaps, I lean back. He dances towards me, I dance towards him.

  


Next thing I know, his hands are on my waist as he picks me up like I'm weightless, spinning us around as I'm high above him.  Connor sets me down, and I don't stop moving, I, without knowing what I'm doing or  _ why _ , I reach forward and grab his arm, my leg shooting up, then I pull him towards me.  He spins into my hold, and I freeze, our faces inches apart. 

  


Then suddenly, he's smirking, and pulls away, clasping our hands together, and yanks me down, so I fall to the ground, sliding between his legs, and I manage to land in a pose, making Mr. Harris chuckle.  Connor does a couple pirouettes, then glides around me, then reaches a hand down, pulling me up. We dance slowly, almost like a waltz together as the music slows to a sweet, mellow tune. He breaks away again, turning his body this way and that in incredibly slow and drawn-out motions.  As soon as the music picks up again, I surge forward, grabbing him, drawing him in, then pushing him away. I do a few spins myself, then let my body sway back and forth as I stay crouched. 

  


Before I can react, I feel a heavy weight on my shoulders for a brief moment, and watch, out of the corner of my eye as Connor lands perfectly from leaping from my shoulders and angles his feet, bowing down slowly, then rising just as fast.  He takes my hand as my arm stretches out to him, and pulls me to stand.

  


Once I am up, I realise the music has faded to a stop, and what's better, Connor Murphy’s hand is in mine.  I know it's not really intentional, but… still. 

  


I try not to stare at the curls of deep brown hair sticking to his foreheads from sweat, or the strands escaping his bun.  Or the way his perfectly-muscled chest heaves with each breath.  _ Damn _ .

  


_ That was an insane couple of minutes, holy.. holy shit _ .

  


“Very nice, Mr. Hansen.  Next is-”

  


“Stop.” Connor looks down at Mr. Harris from the stage.  “I already picked. I want him to be my partner.”

  


“Bu-” starts Mr. Harris, but Connor glares at him.  His eyes send a perfectly clear message to Connor:  _ ‘Why him?  He’s not nearly as flexible or attractive or talented as the others _ . _ ’ _

  


“My show, my partner, my choice.  He's the only one who can keep up and even keep me on my toes.  Everyone else is too slow, boring, predictable.” Connor waves his hand around, and the others in the theatre wince.

  


_ But, but I was dancing so strangely!  I added weird things, instead of highlighting you… isn't that the whole point?  To bring the focus to you? Well, I guess then there's no point in a partnership, then.. again, maybe it wasn't his idea to do this- _

  


Connor squeezes my hand, a reminder that it's there, and it jerks me out of my thoughts.

  


“Th-thank you,” I mumble, fighting the blush on my face as I look over at him, then glance down at our clasped hands.

  


Quick as a flash, he shoots me a wink, then drops my hand.  “Alright, I’m out of here,” he states loudly, then bends down to pick up his water bottle, then nods his head towards the wings.  “Come on, Hansen, let’s start choreographing, ‘kay?”

  


I blink, still astounded, and stare at him.  I come to my senses quickly, and pick up my stuff from the corner of the stage, and hurriedly follow him as he chuckles.

  


Once we are out of view of everyone, back in his dressing room, he plops down into a spinning plush chair.  He lazily gestures toward an array of food and drinks. “You can have whatever.”

  


_ I guess...we’re not choreographing? _  Unable to help myself, I snag a couple of grapes from a massive fruit arrangement and pop them in my mouth.  I swallow them quickly and stand there, almost  _ scared _ to look at him.”

  


Connor spins in a slow circle, then points to a stool by his vanity.  “Dude, you’re probably exhausted, sit down, geez!”

  


Embarrassed, I sit, scrunching my body up, trying to think of something to say as I look down at the floor.  “Um, thank you for this, it- it’s quite an honor to be working alongside you, m-mister Murphy,” I stutter, knowing that if I look up, I’ll probably start hyperventilating.   _ Oh my god, this is real! _

  


He laughs loudly, and I hear him drinking more water.  “‘Mister Murphy’, what am I, an old man?” Connor mocks, snorting.

  


“Oh!  I’m so sorry-” I start, my head shooting up.

  


“Relax, I’m messing with you.  ‘Connor’ is fine. We are gonna be together for a while, right?  Might as well be on a first-name basis.” He peers at me closer. “Say, we know each other, don’t we?  Yeah, we went to school together.” Connor tugs his hairband out of his bun, and I audibly gulp as his hair falls around his face.

  


_ At this rate, I won’t make it another hour around him! _ _ Christ _ .  “Y-y-yeah, um, yeah… heh.”

  


He smiles, shaking his head.  “Seems like forever ago. Wow.  I went from ‘the kid who threw a printer’ to ‘America’s biggest heartthrob and top dancer!’” he exclaims, making finger quotes.  “Not to brag, or anything,” he adds with a wink.

  


_ His winks will definitely be the end of me- so effortlessly cool- and flirty! _

  


I laugh, but I can’t keep a question out of my head.  “Why me?” I ask a bit too loudly. “I mean, um, a lot of those other people, they, erm, well, I mean, I’m certainly very grateful, but-but just.. um…” I trail off as I can hear Jared’s voice in my head.   _ ‘Stop being so pathetic and at least ACT confident!  Otherwise, you’re just plain annoying!’ Yeah, not the best for pep talks _ .

  


Connor sighs, leaning back.  “Honestly? I think something just sorta… clicked.  You’re talented, but I think what makes you different than all of the others is that you actually… you put so much heart into your moves, like you give a shit about it, you know?  Everyone else is kind of like ‘eh, whatever, just another gig,’ or they’re doing this to become famous, but you want this, and it’s clear you love dancing. You’re also pretty gutsy, I mean, everyone else just kinda went along with whatever I was doing, but you challenged me, we balanced each other out.  Even from when I knew you, Evan, you lacked confidence, which is fine, but when you danced, I think you kinda let that all go. Like, ‘who gives a fuck about what happens, I’m dancing, that’s all that matters.’ It’s a good attitude.”

  


My jaw drops slightly, and I remind myself to close my mouth.  All sorts of words swim in my head, to tell him ‘thank you,’ that I’m so happy he feels that way, something like that, even a way to be modest and say that I’m not as good as he makes me sound, but none of that comes out.  Something way worse does. “Actually, the main reason I did this was to dance with you!” I blurt out, and immediately clap a hand over my mouth, feeling a sick feeling in my stomach. “Wait-”

  


“Is that so?” He looks right at me, totally amused.

  


“I mean, I always admired you, and.. And you kinda were the reason I started dancing in the first place, so getting the chance to work alongside my idol was sort of a dream come true…”

  


“Your… idol?”  Connor cocks his head.

  


“Oh, um, well maybe, uh…” I falter, knowing that any word other than ‘idol’ is basically a lie.   _ ‘Idol’ and ‘crush,’ that is. _

  


He leans forward, resting his chin in his hand.  “That’s really nice. I mean, that’s.. really sweet, and it’s genuine, I, thank you.”

  


I furrow my eyebrows.  “Um.. you’re welcome? I’m sure, like, thousands of people tell you that every day,” I mutter.

  


Connor shrugs.  “It’s different coming from you.  It’s... I don’t know. It’s more... Real.  Meaningful. Especially coming from someone I sorta knew since I was little.”

  


“Oh,” is all I can think to say.

  


He stands, and I follow suit.  “We can start working tomorrow, but I thought maybe you’d want to celebrate.  You know, getting to spend time with your idol, and all,” he smirks, elbowing me.

  


I stick my tongue out at him.  “Thank you again for this,” I whisper.

  


“Hey, it’s kinda selfish for me, too, you know.  Having a partner makes it all more interesting, makes me feel the same excitement for dance as I felt when I was younger, especially seeing it through your eyes.  Plus, getting the chance to get closer to you after all these years is something I can’t really refuse.” Then, without a word of warning, he suddenly pulls off his shirt.  He reaches around, and plucks a clean button-down shirt. Connor turns back to me, sliding in his arms, and looks utterly confused at my face I am a hundred percent sure is a nice shade of pink.   “What? I can’t go out in my dance clothes. You can change over there if you want, or here, I don’t care.”

  


I mumble something about wanting privacy, and slip into his little bathroom area, nearly tearing off my clothes to put on my clean ones from earlier so I can rejoin him.  The little Jared in my head screams ‘GAY!’

  


He grins when I come back out.  “Let’s go get you a celebratory drink, Evan Hansen.”

  


Summoning my courage, I return the smile and look back at him, even when he takes my hand in his as we head out into the cool New York City air.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this took so long... 
> 
> This was really fun to write, and for some reason one of the hardest?
> 
> I don't know a lot of dance stuff, so I'm sorry ^^;
> 
> This is also my third attempt. Seriously, I have three documents: Pro dance au, Pro dance attempt 2, and Pro dance attempt 3 ... oops. Also, what's a treebros fic without a very flustered Evan who talks a little bit too much? Or a cocky and somewhat bratty Connor?
> 
> Anyway, this was a blast, and also marks the last oneshot request in my inbox! I think. Maybe. I should double check. Hm. 
> 
> Feel free to send more requests my way :)
> 
> -Jared
> 
>  
> 
> \--Holy heck it's five in the morning I should sleep...butIalsowantedtopostthisbeforethenewyear. This fic is probably complete crap and I'm not fully aware of it because my brain is malfunctioning... Sorry.


End file.
